


say my name (and everything just stops)

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: Among the long line of soldiers serving in the Katolian army stood Lakiya. A young woman who had grown up in a small city in Katolis. She held many interests and passions in life, including teaching, making art, and inspiring people. She had an imaginative and hopeful spirit, motivating others and maintaining hope for the future gave her an inner sense of purpose.On the frontlines stood Amaya, a fierce soldier and the sister to Queen Sarai. Focused on fighting for peace, she devotes her time and abilities to hopefully ending years of ruin and despair.A story about two women who have found themselves in the middle of a war that has spanned over centuries. They soon come to know more about their nation, themselves, each other, and what the future holds for the people of Katolis. A story of love, loss, and life changing discoveries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> in this fic (until it gets to present in canon), Amaya is 27/28, Lakiya is 25/26, and Gren is 21/22. 
> 
> thank you for clicking on this story! I am excited to write this fic! I aim to write a great story and provide a heartwarming and exciting story including wlw's.
> 
> you can find me on twitter @pinkpaIadinn (the l is an i) 
> 
> this fic is being beta'd by @dsasterlesbian :)
> 
> the title is from taylor swift's song dress

The long, grassy plateau stretched for miles, as the Katolian army were prepared for battle, whenever it were to strike. Soldiers, leaders, and other members of the army could be found practicing, conversing, and relaxing in the warm breeze. It had been weeks since the last battle, and a feeling of ease yet readiness to assemble and strike could be felt in the air. Queen Sarai had been meeting with military officials to review battle plans and to speak among soldiers. As the lead general and queen of Katolis, Sarai was both personable and courageous. Highly skilled in the battlefield, she served to protect her family and her nation. She was loved and revered by the citizens of her land, especially by her family. Her husband, king Harrow, her nephews Callum and Ezran, and her younger sister and highly skilled soldier, Amaya.

Among the long line of soldiers serving in the Katolian army stood Lakiya. A young woman who had grown up in a small city in Katolis. She held many interests and passions in life, including teaching, making art, and inspiring people. She had an imaginative and hopeful spirit, motivating others and maintaining hope for the future gave her an inner sense of purpose. After graduating from a local university in her city, she taught art classes for children aged 7-10. She loved teaching art to children, their imaginations were so beautiful and creative; she believed that making art was therapeutic and helped children build their confidence. However, years later, after sensing a duty to protect her nation, she chose to serve as a soldier in the army.

Sarai’s younger sister, Amaya, was popular amongst the army and in Katolis. A fierce fighter, dedicated to defending Katolis, often led the battles with her precise and destructive methods. Under her lead, countless elven warriors fell, and she was considered a cutthroat opponent and soldier. However, if one caught a glimpse of her in a moment not stricken by war and sacrifice, they would see a softer side of her. Small smiles directed at her interpreter, Gren, holding her nephews’ hands as they explored the countryside, or the glimmer of pride in her eyes when her eldest nephew, Callum, made her the subject of his adorable artwork.

Despite her popularity and due to her distinguished work ethic, Lakiya and the famed soldier had only interacted briefly in the past. Their interactions did not hold sustenance or meaning, as the battlefield quickly became chaotic in times of war. Quickly thrusting a weapon into Amaya’s waiting hand or giving her clearance to attack was the extent of their “relationship”. Amaya did not spend time interacting and conversing with other soldiers as much as her sister did. Instead, she chose to spend the majority of her time training, with her nephews, and doing other tasks unknown to Lakiya.

Lakiya noticed Gren, Amaya’s interpreter, alone. He seemed to be smiling, so she decided to introduce herself to him.

“Hey, Gren!” she started, smiling.

The younger man glanced over at her, smiling back at the other woman. “Hey Lakiya!” he responded, catching her eye. “Enjoying the beautiful day?”

The woman’s face brightened. Gren was just as friendly as her, and among a legion of serious fighters, he was a diamond in the rough. “I am! I trust you are, too.” she beckoned towards a bench sitting atop a grassy meadow, “would you like to sit with me?” she hoped she did not sound overbearing.

‘Of course!” he affirmed.

\---

The two spent their time getting to know each other, laughing and reminiscing on their lives before they joined the war. Lakiya shared her art advice with the interpreter and Gren shared his stories from his experiences travelling around Katolis and other regions not guarded by elves.

Lakiya smiled, heart warm. Her eyebrows shot up as she thought of something she wanted to ask the man.

“Oh! If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get into interpreting sign language?” she questioned, voice rich with enthusiasm.

A quick look of surprise flashed across his face, and for a moment Lakiya wondered if she was one of the only people who had asked him something like that for a long time.

“When I was growing up, I wanted to do a lot of things. I wanted to become a doctor, a blacksmith, a horse trainer, even a mage” he chuckled. “As a kid, you think you can do anything. But as I grew up, I realized that there was a real need for people to help those who can’t communicate like people expect them to. No one thought I would choose this profession, but they understood that it’s something that society needed more of.”

The woman’s heart squeezed in fondness as he recounted his memories of becoming a professional interpreter. She knew he was a kind person, but learning about his decision to become an interpreter made her favour him even more.

“Thank you for telling me that, Gren. It was so kind of you to tell me all of that.” she confided in him. He smiled softly at her.

“I’m glad we could talk. It was nice to get to know you, Lakiya!” he smiled.

Amaya suddenly strode up to the two, her face was free of stress, contrary to how Lakiya had seen her all those times in the middle of war. She carried herself with an air of ease; matching the simplicity of the beautiful nature. To her own surprise, her breath hitched as the woman’s lips turned into a small smile as she saw her esteemed teammate. Their bond, although platonic, was one of mutual respect and admiration. To her, he provided her with an irreplaceable and noble basic need, and to him, she represented everything he revered in soldiers; bravery, courage, selflessness, and passion.

After acknowledging her teammate, she then noticed the other woman. Her expression changed into a questionable yet non judgemental look. Gren noticed this and introduced the two.

"Amaya, this is Lakiya, he started. She and I were just getting to know each other. I think you two would make good friends too!"

Amaya regarded this and smiled at Lakiya, walking closer to them so she could sit with the two. The breeze gently carded through her hair as she joined them.

Lakiya instantly felt the warmth of the woman’s presence, despite the fact that she was sitting next to Gren and not her. Sitting with one of the most highly regarded soldiers and sister to Queen Sarai caused her to feel a twinge of intimidation. Gren had briefly mentioned his teammate when he and Lakiya were talking. He commented on how much she values discipline and the valiant contributions to the war efforts made by everyone involved. He hesitated to mention any personal details about her but she understood. Although she and Sarai allowed Callum and Ezran to explore the scenic countryside in times of peace, she did not wish to reveal much of her personal life to the public.

"Hello Lakiya," Amaya began. "It’s nice to meet you."

“Hello!” Lakiya responded, smiling. “Gren told me about your dedication and to your service and your valiant contributions.”

"Thank you for that. It is an honour to serve my nation." She stated.

Lakiya nodded, understanding. The brunette tore her gaze away from the other woman as she surveyed the wide expanse of land ahead of them. The younger woman noticed her subconsciously take a deep yet brief breath, her body most likely telling her to relax, take in the beautiful sight. For a moment, Lakiya wondered if she was reminiscing on a time when her loved ones weren't in the middle of an international war. She pondered on the idea of what the dedicated soldier would be doing if she weren't partaking in the war. Maybe she would involve herself in a job similar to being on a battlefield, protecting others, as security for the Royal Family, or being involved in the politics of Katolis. Or perhaps she had other miscellaneous interests, such as art, science, or writing stories.

\---

Days later, a dozen elven warriors were caught spying on the Katolian army, seeking secret information and insight on how their opponents functioned and when they might strike. They were caught by two human soldiers, who were injured, although not critically, but were taken down by soldiers who came to the rescue of their comrades.

Lakiya hadn't encountered Amaya since first meeting her. She was at the front lines, protecting and always keeping watch, trying her best to be one step ahead of any of their enemies. Until one day, she noticed the woman preparing to begin training. Normally, she wouldn't intrude on her training. She figured it was very important to Amaya, as she only ever saw her training with Gren or alone. But, after introducing herself, she got the sense that it would make sense for her to at least observe her practicing her skill. She mentally noted that she had her sword and shield with her, in case the woman considered her to be a fair training partner.

She tried her best to appear confident as she appeared in front of the other woman. Gren was assisting Amaya with her armour and equipment as she noticed her fellow soldier, looking at her quizzically. Lakiya’s heart suddenly skipped as she second guessed her decision.

“Hello Gren and Amaya,” she started, hoping she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt. “I was just wondering if I could train with you?”

Gren’s face brightened as he considered this idea. “That would be great! We were just getting started” he enthused.

Amaya looked over Lakiya, searching for a weapon to determine what type of training would suffice. As she noticed her sword, she glanced over at the man and shrugged. The brunette was equipped with her large grey and teal shield she kept close during every battle. It was large enough to provide her with ample protection and the ability to serve a crushing blow to her enemies.

Amaya straightened as she took her position across the younger woman. Lakiya took a deep breath and readied herself, holding her blade confidently. Amaya was the first to approach, charging forward, shield glinting in the sun. Lakiya evaded the attack, jumping to the side, swinging her weapon only to be met by the edge of her opponent’s shield. Her gaze snapped up to meet Amaya’s, noticing a playful glint in her eye. Before she could make her next move, Lakiya stepped of her reach.

Amaya loved sparring. It made her feel alive; skin buzzing and mind racing, anticipating her foe’s every move. It helped keep her mind off of trivial things and her skills sharp. Lakiya surprised Amaya. She could admit that before formally meeting her, she did not spend much time thinking about her. Her schedule did not allow her much time to make friends with the other soldiers, there were a lot of men and women in the Katolian Army that Amaya did not know the names of. If someone needed her for something, she believed they’d inform her. Her new acquaintance proved to be willing and eager to form some kind of partnership or affiliation with her.

The brunette attempted to attack once again and successfully knocked Lakiya with her shield, causing her to fall onto the grassy earth. A flash of shock reverberated through her mind, but she did not let herself show it; gritting her teeth and jumping to her feet. She focused her strength into swinging her sword, aiming to disarm Amaya. Her arm flew forward and trembled upon impact, sending the teal shield flying through the air. Gren, ever careful, backed away to make sure he did not get knocked out cold. Amaya’s face read pure shock; eyes wide. Worry struck Lakiya’s core as she thought she had hurt her opponent. The fear ebbed away as Amaya relaxed into a composed stance. She turned to Gren.

“A worthy opponent.” Gren announced, voice beaming with vigour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet Queen Sarai, Callum, and Ezran! Also, the trio go on a mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Callum and Ezran and younger than their canonical ages (in the show) in this chapter/fic! Ezran is 8 and Callum is 10 :)

The sun shone, warming the faces of the soldiers. Katolis stood in a state of tension. The elves had not struck in a few weeks, leaving the army leaders and Queen Sarai on edge. Battles, and even small encounters, did not usually have such a distinct gap of time in between. Moonshadow elves were always thinking of ways to one-up their opponents, and their skillful stealthiness made them brave enough to attempt to scope out their enemies occasionally.

 

Sarai noted the rising tension in her battalion and decided to come to the large field where soldiers roamed, free to practice or socialize in between intense moments on the battlefield when they weren’t needed. She travelled with her two children, Callum and Ezran, both young boys, as they looked in awe at the hills stretching over the vast land. They walked closely to their mother, each of them holding onto one of her hands. The two boys and their mother were on their way to see Amaya.

 

“Mom! Are we near Auntie Amaya’s tent yet?” Ezran exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on his heels.

 

Sarai smiled fondly at her son. “We’re almost there,” she affirmed. “She will be so excited to see you!”

 

“It’s like a surprise party!” Ezran enthused. Sarai squeezed his hand.

 

“Let’s make sure no one else tells her!” she replied, her tone mirroring his youthful delight.

 

The children were always excited to see their aunt; Callum looked forward to showing her his latest drawings, Ezran was just happy to spend time with her, and Bait seemed to like her too. The boys knew their aunt to be a stellar, loving, and caring figure in their lives. She and Gren taught them some words in sign language, and both children almost had the hang of the words ‘love’, ‘family’, and each other’s names.

 

The adults in Callum and Ezran’s lives tried their best to keep them sheltered from the war. They knew about what was going on, they were surrounded by it. It was a part of their life and their parents’ lives. However, Sarai and Harrow had established between themselves and with the other adults in the boys’ lives that they were not to hear of happenings on the chaotic battlegrounds. They desperately wanted and fought for their children to have as normal and as peaceful of a childhood they could in their situation. The couple never took the moments they shared with their children for granted; praising and appreciating each of Callum’s new discoveries and pieces of art, going to each of Ezran and Bait’s tea parties, and doing their best to put on a brave face, so that the boys may never lose their childlike wonder. Although it was hard to think about, the war and the danger they faced was a constant reminder that anything could happen at any moment.

 

The group walked past the array of tents that housed the soldiers of Katolis. Sarai made sure to take the path that included more grass and scenes of nature than ones containing clusters of soldiers whose injuries scarred their faces and arms.

 

The group finally reached Amaya’s tent, and the boys’ mother asked them to stay outside while she said hello to her sister. Sarai gingerly poked her head in the tent, making eye contact with her sister, who smiled upon seeing the visitor. The two shared a hug and greeted each other, quickly moving out of the tent to see the young boys, hoping they hadn’t run off. Amaya greeted her nephews with a smile, beaming as they engulfed her in a group hug.

 

"Hello boys, Amaya began. I’ve missed you! How have you both been?” because the boys were still new to learning sign language, their mother translated her sister’s words.

 

“We’ve been good! At school, we started writing creative stories, and I wrote a story about Bait.” Ezran recalled, face bright with excitement. Bait stood beside him, honoured to be the inspiration for his short stories. “I wrote a story where he went around Katolis City and made friends with all the other animals. And then they went on adventures together.”

 

His aunt made animated expressions as her sister translated the details of her son’s story about his beloved glow toad. The young boy finished his story, and Amaya turned to her other nephew.

 

"And how have you been, Callum? Have you made anything new?"

 

Callum resembled his mother, he had the same dark hair and similar features. He smiled.

 

“I’ve been drawing a bunch of things! Usually just random things I see everyday. I also made some new friends at school!” he exclaimed. He and Ezran shared stories of their adventures at school and around the city. A few stories later, Gren appeared to say hello to the group. Queen Sarai and the young boys were fond of him; he was always friendly and willing to help in any way he could. He held a special place in Sarai’s heart, as he helped her sister in such a big way. She was glad to have someone who could be of great service to Amaya while also being a great friend for her and the royal family.

 

The boys ran to the older man, hugging him as he greeted them with an affectionate smile. He matched their enthusiasm as they went through the same introductions and storytimes as they did with their aunt.

 

Bait seemed to like Gren too, as when Ezran held him out towards the man, he accepted his pets (“Bait only lets a few people pet him, Gren, he likes you!”) and Gren chuckled, because the glow toad was really only letting him pet him so as to make his little human happy.

 

Sarai grinned at the group of boys interacting, when she noticed a woman with bronze skin and curly black hair walking around the camp, a few rows of tents away. She had noticed this woman before; observing her skills in battle, and Gren had even mentioned her in conversation with her. Gren often mentioned other people he had met who made an impression on him and had become friends with, and through careful consideration and planning, she had a mission for the soldier. A few days ago, she had written a letter to Lakiya, informing her of her concerns and highlighting which skills and what kind of potential she saw in the younger woman.

 

Dear Lakiya,

 

I am writing to you today to inform you of my observations. First and foremost, our army has not seen a battle or a single elf in weeks. This is an unusual occurrence, and I trust that you too have felt it amongst your comrades. As your queen and the leader of this battalion, I feel that it is my duty to take precautions and stay one step ahead of whatever the elves are planning.

 

Furthermore, through discussions with loved ones and with careful observation, I have noticed that you possess a number of admirable and quite unique traits. You are dedicated and heartfelt in battle, you carry on without fail, and you see tasks through to completion. Moreover, off of the battlefield, you are friendly and sociable with the other soldiers, smiling and asking them about themselves. Your duality and versatility has led me to some discoveries which I think will suit you and the future of the Katolis army quite well.

 

I will be arriving to the camp on Sunday to meet with my sister and be with my soldiers. You are welcome to meet with me before the afternoon.

 

Best regards,

Queen Sarai

 

Thankfully, Lakiya turned around and met her gaze, eyes brightening as she recognized the familiar face. She approached the queen with respect and a hint of intimidation. To Lakiya’s surprise, she had also brought her children along, who looked at her in awe, wondering who she was.

 

“Lakiya, I was hoping I’d see you here.” Sarai started, smiling.

 

“Hello Queen Sarai, it’s an honour to meet you.” she responded, lowering her head in respect. The Queen laughed quietly.

“There is no need for that.” she reaffirmed. “As you know, I was thinking of assigning you to a mission.” Lakiya nodded, understanding.

 

Sarai glanced at her sister momentarily before looking back at the other woman. “I would like you to be on watch with Amaya and Gren. We need to be ready for whatever the elves are planning.” she added. “I will have you all situated on the large hill facing east. Unfortunately, since your tents are so far away from your station, you will have to sleep on blankets in a spot where you won’t be easily spotted.” she finished, eyes scanning the trio’s for their reactions. Her soldiers were used to sacrificing their personal comfort for their job, and they knew the importance of each task they were given.

 

Lakiya straightened. “I will do my best. I’m happy to be paired with Amaya and Gren.” she stated, smiling at the pair.

 

\---

 

Before they all headed to their stations, Lakiya made sure to bring blankets and a pillow, as the warm days grew into chilly nights once the moon rose in the sky. Gren spotted her carrying her belongings, surprise visible on his face as he commended the woman for her thoughtfulness, before dashing back into his tent to grab the cozy necessities. Lakiya giggled as he walked out of his tent to join her, looking happy with himself. Amaya finally joined the two, holding a pair of binoculars, and they all began their journey towards the hill. The journey was silent at first, everyone’s minds on the reality of the situation: the elves were due to at least be spotted at any time, and they had to be on constant alert without fail. They were trained for this sort of task, they were trained for anything.

 

Clouds gathered in the sky, dulling the light from the sun. The grass blew as the wind picked up a slightly faster speed than before; a calm morning turning into a clouded afternoon.

 

Lakiya was the first to speak up.

 

“Hey Gren,” she prompted, looking over to him. He nodded, meeting her gaze. Amaya looked at her so she could read her lips.

 

“I was wondering if you could teach me some sign language!” she inquired enthusiastically. Gren looked pleasantly surprised, face flushing with contentment. Amaya looked surprised too, her heart growing warm despite herself at the woman’s kind gesture.

 

“Of course!” he responded happily. Amaya nodded, agreeing to help too, and Lakiya’s heart skipped. “What would you like to learn first?”

 

“Just the basics.” she replied.

 

"We should also go over what we will have to communicate with each other while we are on watch." Amaya suggested.

 

“Of course! We will work on those too.” Gren agreed.

 

So, Lakiya, what did you do before joining the army? Amaya inquired, curious to know more about the other woman.

 

“I was a teacher at the main elementary school in Katolis city!” she answered, heart warm with the fond memories of her days as a teacher, spending her time creating art and educating young children. Teaching inspired and thrilled her, helping others helped her connect with herself, it gave her a sense of purpose and happiness. “I taught art classes, and sometimes I taught English classes too.”

 

Gren and Amaya smiled. "That’s great" Amaya replied.

 

\---

 

They reached their watch station, and set their belongings down, securing them down with rocks. They stop on top of the hill, relishing in the beautiful view for a moment. The hill overlooked an array of grassy hills and fields, making it easy for them to spot anyone who tried to come near. They took turns keeping watch, while one of them took a break. The first two to be on watch were Lakiya and Gren; the pairs changing every half hour. The afternoon turned into evening, as they had not yet spotted any trespassing elves. Amaya and Lakiya were supervising the land when suddenly Gren spoke.

 

“Oh! Lakiya!” he started, causing the woman to turn around. “You mentioned that you would like to learn some sign language, right?” he questioned. Lakiya’s heart skipped, suddenly remembering that detail from earlier that day. She had forgotten, becoming invested in the task and not wanting to allow any elves to trespass. Her partner remained focused on her duty while the two conversed.

 

“You’re right! How could I forget?” she laughed. She turned back to her partner, unsure if she was okay with her leaving. The other woman gestured to her that it was okay for her to join Gren for now. Lakiya smiled and joined Gren where he was sitting, eager to learn.

 

“So, like I said earlier, we’ll start with the basics.” He started, his voice resembling Lakiya’s when she would address her class. “We’ll start with hello, I am- and then our names, small phrases, and then what we’ll need to communicate while we’re here.”

 

Lakiya nodded confidently. “Ok, great.”

 

Gren closed the space between his fingers, holding his thumb to his palm, as he touched his temple with his hand and then moving it outwards and then back again. “This,” he began, “means hello” Lakiya copied the motion easily, smiling at her small accomplishment. The man smiled back. “Very good!” he praised. “Now onto our names. We will be spelling our names out, so don’t worry if you don’t get it right away.” he reassured. Lakiya took a breath.

 

“My name is signed like this,” he began. He pointed at her, crossed his fingers, made a fist; his thumb underneath his other fingers, and then moved his thumb in between his middle finger and his ring finger. Lakiya watched carefully. “Now your turn!” he encouraged.

 

Lakiya copied his movements, only stumbling on the last letter.

 

“That was good for your first try!” he affirmed, doing his best to keep her motivated. “Now let’s do your name.” He started again by making a simple L with his index finger and thumb, making a fist; holding his thumb away from his other fingers. He then made bunny ears, holding his thumb in between the two fingers he was holding up, and then clenched his fist; keeping his pinky up, then lowering all of his fingers except for his pinky and his thumb, which were pointed outwards. He then spelt the final letter of her name, going back to the simple motion of clenching his fist, his thumb resting against his pointer finger. Lakiya blinked, trying her best to take in all the information. He smiled sympathetically.

 

“It’s okay to feel confused, it’s only your first time. We can go over it slowly and I’ll walk you through it.” he reassured.  They went through the motions again together, and after a few tries, Lakiya finally got the hang of it.

 

“Awesome! And now we’ll spell Amaya’s name.”

 

A half hour had passed and they had gone through each other’s names, simple greetings, and other things they’ll need to communicate, such as “I see something, come over here, and elf. Although her signing wasn’t perfect, she felt satisfied with her process. She understood the importance of learning sign language, because even if she wasn’t working with Amaya, it was useful to have this skill. She never knew when she might meet someone who might require this method of communication, and Lakiya was happy to know that she was one step further towards becoming more efficient with her skills.

 

The afternoon turned into nighttime, and they had not yet spotted any trespassers. With the night came a subtle chill, opposite to the warmth of the daytime. The moon cast a subdued, soothing light over the land; making it harder to spot any possible intruders. The three grew tired; they’d been on watch all day, and the hours were starting to take a toll on them. Lakiya noticed this, and decided to begin setting up their sleeping situation. Each of them had brought their own pillow and a blanket. Her and Gren pondered over how and where all of them sleep, and he suggested that he would sacrifice his blanket so that they could all lay on it instead of the hard ground. They then agreed that they’d all have to sleep close to each other; their shared body heat would help keep them warm. The two had just finished putting down all of their pillows and blankets, secured so that they wouldn’t blow away in the wind while they slept. Amaya was still standing where each of them had been previously, keeping a close watch on the area the hill overlooked. Lakiya frowned.

 

She approached the other woman, hoping she did not accidentally startle her. The brunette turned as her partner touched her soldier.

 

“Maybe we should retire for the night. We’ve been working for a long time.” she suggested. She could see then fatigue in her eyes, and although she commended her for her dedication, she’d much rather see the soldier get some restful sleep than force herself to stay awake just in case. Amaya nodded, took one last look at the land, and then walked to their makeshift bed. Upon seeing the blankets and pillows altogether, she laughed, almost hysterically, causing Gren to burst into laughter too.

 

"It wouldn’t be the first time" Amaya signed, her face light with amusement. He chuckled in agreement as she joined him. The three of them began to take their armour off. Although they weren’t in combat, they wore their armour just in case they came into contact with an elf. They then settled into the blankets, Lakiya blushing, slightly self conscious as she rested next to Amaya. Sharing a bed wasn’t new to the soldier and her close friend, but to Lakiya, she hadn’t been this close to anyone since she’d joined the war. As friendly as she was, opportunities to get close with others weren’t common. A feeling spiraled in her chest, and she called it nervousness, even if it was tinged with relief. She laid on her side, trying her best to relax as she listened to the others’ steady breathing. She thought about their day.

 

Their day keeping watch of the land wasn’t very eventful. There would be moments where one of them thought they saw something move, their breath catching and eyes focusing, but it would always turn out to be something akin to a bush moving with the breeze, or a deer frolicking through the meadow. The peaceful setting and each other’s company helped the anxiety of the rising tension of the silence from their opponents wash away momentarily.

 

Lakiya willed herself to fall asleep, but despite how tired she felt, she had trouble falling into slumber. She was  relaxed next to her partners, no longer nervous about the closeness of the situation. She even tried the breathing exercises and tips she knew from before she became a soldier, and to no avail, she was still wide awake. She could hear Gren’s relaxed breathing from where she laid.

 

“I’m glad he’s managed to fall asleep.” she thought to herself, smiling. She then noticed that the same deep, restful breathing could not be heard from the woman next to her. Her heart skipped as she wondered if she should turn around and talk to her. Surely it wouldn’t hurt. Lakiya knew that her and Amaya were at least sort of friends by now, and the queen trusted her with this mission; Sarai thought she would be a good match with Amaya and Gren on this mission. She was honoured to be considered a capable soldier by the queen.

 

She felt a surge of confidence, slowly turning over on her side. She was met with the sight of Amaya laying on her back, eyes focused on the stars illuminating the night sky. Her chest rose and fell with an easy, even breath. Her features seemed soft, contrary to the usual concentrated and rigid features that befell her face during the day. The stars reflected in her irises, as she remained deep in thought before noticing the woman next to her watching her. She turned her head slightly, meeting her gaze.

 

“Are you having trouble sleeping too?” Lakiya asked, voice low and gentle, so as not to disturb their sleeping partner.

 

Amaya nodded, the late hours of the night causing her guard to lower. Although she didn’t fully trust her yet, she had come to at least be sort of friendly around the other woman. Despite herself, she allowed herself to be open. She thought the day’s events would tire her out enough so she would fall asleep easily, but her mind was buzzing with ideas and worries; her mind not letting her forget the situation at hand. The elves were quiet; too quiet. Her suspicion was growing, and she could feel that her sister was worried too. She cared deeply for her sister’s safety. She didn’t let her mind wander on bad possibilities, choosing to focus her energy on what could be done.

 

Lakiya was unlike most people she’d met. Amaya considered herself to be guarded and serious, dedicated to getting the job done. Her sister wasn’t as cautious or reserved as her, sure, she was reserved in her own ways; choosing to keep her personal life private, she didn’t give big speeches or force herself through blockades. But Sarai had a history of choosing to trust people with missions and with bits her personal life only after long, critical thought. Her trust was only granted to a few people, and it was not to be tarnished with.

 

Lakiya was different. She gave encouragement so freely, not paying any mind to anyone’s personal capabilities or personalities; instead believing in them so boldly and valiantly. She struck up conversation with anyone, believing that everyone had a part to play in her life.

 

Lakiya frowned. “Is there something on your mind?” she inquired. Amaya’s eyes widened slightly, and she averted her gaze back to the stars. She nodded again, cursing herself. The other woman noticed her inner turmoil, and shifted ever so slightly closer to her, hoping to comfort her. She looked away, granting her privacy while she thought of what to say next.

 

A beat passed and she went for the best option. "Do you want to talk about it?" She signed. Her signing wasn’t great, she was a beginner at best. Despite this, she could see a smile grace Amaya’s lips, causing her heart to beam with pride. The woman’s smile was replaced as the previous expression reappeared.

 

"I’m fine. Just have a lot to think about." Although Lakiya had not learned that second phrase, she could understand by the woman’s gestures what she was communicating. She hummed thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a few moments, both looking up at the stars. Lakiya suddenly didn’t feel nervous anymore, she learned that there was nothing to be scared of. She felt a small laugh rise in her throat, finding humor in the fact that she was even nervous about this.

 

Lakiya watched the night sky with a certain fondness, searching for constellations. Her heart skipped with excitement, gently nudging the other woman as she pointed upwards towards the sky. Amaya looked at her and then the sky, searching for what she could be trying to show her.

 

“That’s the summer triangle,” she began. “It’s made up of three stars: Vega, Deneb, and Altair.” she explained, pointing to each of the stars as she said their name; Amaya watching her lips as they moved. She looked up at the flickering dots, and then back to Lakiya.

 

What do you know about them? She inquired.

 

A subtle wave of excitement flashed on Lakiya’s face. “I don’t know much about them, but I do know that it’s visible in this part of the sky in the morning during the spring, and it’s visible from autumn into December in the western sky.” she explained, eyes full of fascination and wonder. They were both silent when Lakiya suddenly shivered, pulling her blanket over herself. The brunette looked at her with concern. An idea suddenly came to mind.

 

Amaya pointed to her and held her fists up, shivering, then held up her index fingers and brought them towards each other before holding her hands together over her chest.

 

“Cuddle?” Lakiya thought she understood, but wanted to make sure. Amaya nodded in confirmation, awaiting her response. Lakiya gladly accepted, grateful for some body heat during the cold night. They both scooted closer to each other, blushing and holding back their smiles as their bodies pressed against each other; both of them chalking it up to their own individual awkwardness. Lakiya rested her head in the space between the side of Amaya’s head and shoulder, her arm underneath her, holding her side. The other woman’s arm supported Lakiya’s side, while the other rested on top of the blanket they shared. They both closed their eyes, relishing in the shared body heat.

 

A few minutes passed, and Lakiya could feel herself finally dozing off. She gently removed her arm from underneath the other woman’s body as she moved into a position she could sleep in, trying her best not to startle her while she was sleeping. Lakiya shifted onto her side once again, finally falling asleep, content.

 


End file.
